This non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) on Patent Application Nos. P1999-17870, P1999-18895, and P1999-1899 filed in Korea on May 18, 1999, May 25, 1999, and May 25, 1999, respectively, which are herein incorporated by reference.